The Dating 'Project' 3
by SugarFangirl
Summary: Rima has a Baby with Nagihiko. A baby girl named Isshin. Can they handle having their very own child together? Read The Dating Project first, then The Dating Project: The process of loving someone then read this in order to know what's happening.
1. A New Start

**A/N: Hi! This is the sequel to the sequel of the dating project vacation. First read The Dating Project, then read The dating project: The process of loving someone then read this! You have to read those in order to know whats going on.**

Rima looked at her child. It has been a month since Rima had a baby girl. Isshin. Nagihiko was sleeping on the bed. Rima looked at him.

"He's sleeping a lot lately, ne Isshin?" Rima said looking at the baby who was blowing bubbles from her mouth. Rima smiled. She went to wake Nagihiko. She first shook him. "Nagi." He wouldn't wake up. Her slapped him on one of his arm. "Fine, if you won't wake up," Rima picked up Isshin. "Isshin will." She held the baby over Nagihiko. The baby's spit dripped into his mouth. **(A/N: Sorry if anyone's eating right now)**

Nagihiko blinked. "W-Wha...Ew..what's that taste?..."

Rima bursted out laughing. "B-ba AHAHAHA! Baby spit!" Nagihiko's eyes widened. "Baby spit?! How?"

Rima looked the other way. "Hm, i wonder." Nagihiko wen't to the bathroom to wash his mouth off. "Why...Ew-ugh...i'm disgusted."

"Really? Shes your child." Nagihiko looked at Rima. "I know. But I don't want my child's spit in my mouth." Nagihiko walked over to Isshin. "Mommy's being evil. She used your spit to wake me up. You wouldn't want that, right Isshin?"

Isshin hit Nagi in the face. Rima tried to keep herself from laughing. "P-Pft!"

"Your both so mean." Nagi said smirking. "Mean? Isshin just doesn't like you."

"Oh really?" Nagi went over to Isshin. "You don't hate me right Isshin? The one who's mean is Mommy."

Isshin just stared.

"I take that as a yes."

Rima picked up the baby. "Now you know how to speak baby?"

"Mm, No."

Rima went to the kitchen and made a bottle for Isshin. She started feeding her. "The only ones who saw Isshin was Amu and Kukai. But they didn't see clearly. We should bring her to meet everyone."

"Yeah."

Nagihiko and Rima went to Nagi's house first. Nagihiko hesitated to ring the doorbell. "Nagi? What's wrong?" Nagihiko smiled slightly. "Well, my mom."

"Your mom?"

He took a deep breath. "You know how my mom is when this kind of stuff happens. And to make it worse Nadeshiko is here. I want them to see my child but they...they-"

Rima smiled. "It's okay. I'm sure they won't get like that." He smiled then looked it Isshin. "Okay."

He rang the doorbell. Nadeshiko opened it. "Nagi! What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in a long time! I need to tell you a lot of things!" Nadeshiko said hugging her brother.

Nagihiko sweat dropped. "Already at it?"

Nadeshiko let him go. "Hm?"

"Nothing." Nadeshiko looked at Rima. " Oh, hello Rima-Chan! How are you do-Why is there a baby in your hand?" Nagihiko started sweating. "Is it what I think it is!?" She said with diamonds in her eyes. Nadeshiko ran. "MOTHERRRRRRRRR!"

Nagihiko fell to the ground. "No...No! Not mother...!"

"It can't be that bad Nagi."

Nagihikos mother rushed to the door. "Nagi! Your here! Come in, you too Rima!" The two settled in the traditional japenese house. Rima blushed. "It looks bigger than the last time."

"Really? It looks the same to me." They sat on the couch. "So Nagihiko what brings you here?"

"Um...I...Actu-" Nagihiko's aunt came. "Oh! Nagihiko-sama!"

"Um..Hi Baaya."

He looks at his family, then Rima. She nodded. "Well. Actually, I came here to tell you that the baby in Rima's hand...is...our c-child."

They looked at him dumbstruck. "...NAGIHIKO!" Nadeshiko yelled.

"W-What...?"

"Why would you do that to Rima-chan!? I'M SO EXITED, I'M AN AUNTIE! YAY NAGIHIKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Nadeshiko said dragging Nagihiko everywhere making him dizzy. "S-sto-"

"NAGIHIKO-SAMA! YOU'VE GROWN OLDER! I REMEMBER WHEN YOU WERE LITTLE, YOU WERE SO CUTE!"

Nagihiko froze. "Were?..."

Nagihikos mom started crying. "Baaya's right!" Nagi looked at his family crying and jumping everywhere. He looked at Rima. "Told you."

"Sorry."

"What's her name?"

"Isshin."

Nadeshiko smiled brightly. "Isshin-Kun or Chan?"

"Chan."

"Aw, she looks like you and Rima."

"Really? I don't see any resemblance of me." said Nagihiko. "Only Rima."

Rima look at him. "She has your eyes."

The two left and went to Amu's house. "Oh? Amu's parents aren't here?"

"Still ring the doorbell." Nagihiko rang the doorbell. "A-Ah! C-Coming!" Amu said from inside. They heard alot of crashing, banging and noises.

"What is she doing?..."

She finally opened it. "S-Sorry -sneeze- I-I um...I um...Had to clean up." Amu said. "It's fine."

"What brings you h-here?.." Amu said playing with her fingers. Nagihiko noticed. "Amu-chan are you okay? You seem nervous."

"Nervous? M-Me? No! Not at all! How can -sneeze- I be nervous? I-it's not like i'm -sneeze-h-hiding anything!"

Rima glared. "Can we come to you room?"

Amu gulped. "S-Sure." Amu opened her room door to see Tadase. "Oh, h-hi Mashiro-san, Fujisaki-kun."

"Tadase?"

"What're you doing here?"

"I..."

Rima stomped. "Amu! Why is your hair messy? Tadase! The book your reading why is it upside down!"

"Amu-chan, are you sick?"

"Um,ye -sneeze- yes."

"Actually, what were you and Tadase doing!" Rima said getting annoyed.

Tadase sighed and blushed. "I...Since Amu-chan was sick...I wanted to make h-her feel better and I was..."

"Y-You don't have to say anymore Hotori-kun. Anyways, this is me and Rima-chans child."

"Child? You guys...-"

"Yeah."

"What's her name?"

"Isshin."

Tadase smiled. "Congratulations."

"Thank you. Again, sorry for the intrusion. We always seem to walk in on you guys."

"N-No! W-we.."

Nagi and Rima left and went to everyone else's house.


	2. About Tadamu

Nagihiko and Rima got home. Nagihiko stopped. "Wait a second."

"What?"

"Didn't Amu and Tadase break up?" Rime looked at him. "When?"

"Oh, that's right. You didn't see." Rima had a confused face. "See what?"

"When we were at that place Utau took up, I accidentally eaves dropped on Amu breaking up with Tadase."

"What? Really?"

Nagihiko sighed. "Yeah, Hotori-Kun sounded really sad, and when i was hypnotized I said bad things to him."

Rima smiled. "But what matters is that their together again."

"Yeah, i'm going to ask her." Nagihiko said going to the room.

He called Amu. "Moshi Moshi?"

"Hi , Amu-Chan."

"Nagihiko? Did you need something?"

"Yeah. Um, how did you and Hotori-Kun get back together? Sorry if it's rude."

"Rude? Not at all. Well..."

 _Flashback **A/N: This is going to be a die hard for Amuto Fans, sorry.**_

 _"You mean..."_

 _"Yes, i'm sorry Tadase -Kun."_

 _"I see." Tadase said going away. He didn't want Amu to see his hurt face._

 _2 days later_

 _Ikuto and Amu started dating. On a Thursday Amu went up to Ikuto. "Ikuto, would you help me carry these things outside?"_

 _Ikuto looked up from the TV. "No. I don't feel like getting up. I had enough for today."_

 _Amu got angry. "You've been in bed all day! What are you talking about!?"_

 _"Translation: No, do it yourself."_

 _"Ikuto! Your so horrible! I thought I liked you but now you show me this ugly side of you! I broke up with Tadase-kun just because I liked you! I hate you! I will never regret it!"_

 _Ikuto looked bored. "Just because I don't want to help you with some stupid stuff? You were dating kiddy king?" Ikuto said laughing._

 _Tears formed in Amu eyes. "Are you kidding me, Ikuto?! There's a lot of stuff I could name you've done bad to me! You almost went to jail! I don't want to ever see you again you ungrateful neko!" Amu said running away._

Normal

"And that's why I asked Kukai to help me."

"Oh."

 _Continuation_ _Of Flashback_

 _Amu ran through the halls. She cried her eyes out as she ran. She bumped into someone. It was Tadase._

 _"Gomen..." She said looking down. "It's fine." Tadase said smiling sadly and walked away._

 _Amu felt nervous. "M-Matai!" Tadase turned. Amu turned and looked at him. She bursted out crying. "A-Amu-Chan?"_

 _Amu cried more. "Tadase-Kun, i"m so sorry!"_

 _"For what? I should be the one saying. I was causing you-"_

 _Amu cut him off. "No! You haven't caused me anything! If you caused ime anything, it's happiness!"_

 _"Amu..."_

 _"Ikuto is bad to me! I don't know why I loved him! He's just like you said! Tadase-Kun, I love you!"_

 _Tadase smiled and hugged her. "I love you too."_

 _"I haven't realized what you meant to me. Your kind, Ikuto isn't. Your gentle, Ikuto isn't. Your caring, Ikuto isn't." Tadase blushed._

 _"I'm really sorry. I'm also sorry about your shirt that soaked in tears now."_

 _Tadase laughed. "It's fine. It's really fine if it's your tears."_

 _"Thank you Tadase-kun. You calmly accepted it when i broke up with you."_

 _" Because...I was hurt. But, it wouldn't be right if you were with me and not happy."_

 _"But now...Tadase-kun, can-" Tadase politely cut her off. "Yes."_

Normal

"Aw. I"m happy for you two."

"Thanks."

Nagihiko hung up.

"Rima-Chan?" Nagihiko went to the living room and saw Isshin. She smiled and took her up. "Isshin, do you know where mommy is?"

Isshin's response was a sneeze. Nagihiko laughed. "Your so cute like your mother." He said putting her down.

He went in the kitchen to see Rima spraying her face with water. "Um..Daijoubu?"

"Huh? I'm fine."

"I can't believe you when your spraying your face"

Rima turned the water off. "You never know if there's bacteria on your face."

"I"m pretty sure there's not?"

Nagihiko told Rima about Amu and Tadase."Wait, I have a call." Rima went outside. "Hello?"

"Hi, Rima-Chi!"

"Yaya? What is it?"

"So were having a BIG party in a BIG, HUGE, GIGANTIC place! It's a party for all Seiyo students to reunite and see how every one's doing and there was for than 500 kids in Seiyo Academy. There's gonna be food, drinks, dancing and a lot of more stuff!"

"Sounds fun. It's like a prom."

"Yeah,but it's not."

"When is it?"

"The day after we finish it." Rima froze. "We?"

"Oh yeah, you, Nagi, Amu-Chi, Tadase, Kukai, Utau, Ikuto will help."

Rima sighed. "I guess I have to. When do we start?"

"Tomorrow! We already have a the BIG, HUGE, GIGANTIC place!"

"Um okay."

"MATA NE!" Yaya hung up.

* * *

 **A/N: I know. This is short. I'M SO SORRY AMUTO FANSSSSS! I KNOW YOU DIED WHILE READING THAT FLASHBACK! To repay you, i'll give you a really ,short, small Amuto story.**

 **Amu walked down the sidewalk. "Will he ever love me? I'm only a 12 year old that loves a 17 year old."**

 **Ikuto walked down the sidewalk. "Will she ever love me? A 17 year old to a 12 year old."**

 **The two sighed. They both bumped into each other. "I-Ikuto?"**

 **"Amu. I was just thinking about you." Amu blushed. "M-Me too."**

 **"Amu. I love you."**

 **"I-I love you to." It started raining. "I-It's raining. Your a neko"**

 **"Who cares about rain when I have you?"**

 **Amu smiled. "I'll take you when your older. THE END**

 **YAY! Do you forgive me, Amuto fan-Chans? To top it off, a box of Pocky! Speaking OF pocky, i just tried it. It's really good. I only tried the chocolate though. Anyways, sayonara!**


	3. Who's this?

**A/N: I 'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Don't kill me. Anyways this is short because i was going to put Nagihikos POV in here, but then it would've been too long so i'm putting it i n chapter 4.**

Nagihiko was just walking outside when he heard a text. **A/N: Those notification sounds?**

"What? I barley get texts." He opened it.

I won't tell you who I am. Listen to what I exactly say.

Come to the link I sent you. If you don't your family will be put in danger.

Your friends will be put in danger. You girlfriend and child will be put in danger.

Come starting tomorrow. I can't guarantee that you'll live. Don't tell anyone.

If you do so, you will die. I can find you. I can. All I can tell if is when

you got attacked when you were New York, is me.

Do what I say.

-Anonymous.

Nagihiko started at the text. He started shaking. He dropped his phone which made it crack. "W-What the hell..." He fell to his knee's. "W-What..? This...Isn't happening. My friend, family...Rima-Chan...Isshin. W-who is this..." Nagihiko's whole body was shaking

"Attacked me...W-Who...H-he tried to kill me before." Rima ran outside. "Nagi!" She saw how he was. "Nagi what happened. I heard something fall. Your shaking..."

He quickly got up. "I-I'm fine. I-I acc-accidentally dropped my phone."

Rima looked in his eyes. "So you were shaking and on your knee's cause of a phone?" He gulped and looked down. 'I can't tell her' He thought. 'She'll be in danger.'

"Yeah." Nagihiko said with a fake smile but still shaking a little. Rima glared at him. She stepped right in front of him.

"Nagihiko! I know I your lieing! I can tell your lieing like you can tell i'm lieing! I know something's wrong so what is it!?"

Nagihiko gulped. He really wanted to tell her, but he couldn't. He just ran past her in the house. Rima turned with a sad face.

He buried his face in his pillow. He was scared and nervous. He rubbed his face. "Why is this happening to me?...Just when I thought I had a good life..."

Rima popped out of nowhere. "Why is what happening to you? What's going on? You don't have a good life?"

"D-Damn it."

"What's going on, Nagihiko!?" Nagihiko looked down once more. He didn't want to make eye contact. "N-Nothing."

"NOTHING MY ASS!" Nagihiko looked at his phone. He sighed. Rima slapped him on his cheek. "TELL ME NOW NAGIHIKO OR I'LL CUT YOUR HAIR!"

"No thanks, I think i want it long."

Rima started fake crying. "Nagihiko, your making me sad..."

"I know those are fake tears."

Rima stopped the tears. "But still, what's wrong? I want to help you, but your not telling me. "

"I'm sorry." Nagihiko said still looking down. Rima started crying a little, not that much. It wasn't fake.

Nagihiko stood up. He wiped the tears off her face. "Don't worry Rima-chan. I can't tell you but, everything will be fine."

"I think." Nagihiko whispered. Rima looked up with a sad face. Nagihiko kissed her. "I'll be back."

"Wait, where are you going?"

"..."

"Where are you going!?"

Nagihiko walked by the door. "I'll be back. Everything will be okay. No one will get killed."

Rima gasped. "No one will get killed...? What do you mean by that?"

"I'm sorry Rima-chan." He softly rubbed Isshin's head. "I'm sorry Isshin."

Rima tugged on his shirt. "You'll come back alive?" He gulped. " I-I...can't make any promises." Nagihiko was just about to walk out but Rima grabbed his hand.

"Don't leave. Don't leave me and Isshin. Do you care about us?"

Nagihiko sighed. "You guys will get killed if I don't go. So if I didn't care about you guys, i'd stay."

"What!? Killed?!"

Nagihiko sighed. "Don't worry about it. I have to go."

"B-but..."

Nagihiko looked at her. "I love you."

Rima started crying. Nagihiko shut the door and went.

"W-What's going on?"


	4. You Again!

**Nagihikos POV**

I shut the door. I shut the door right in my girlfriends face. I hate it when she crys. Her cute face with tears. I have to do this. I started walking to the destination.

Damn, it's freezing out here. Who the hell was that? The person who attacked me in New York? Oh yeah. That was long time ago. But that person tryed to kill us but got Rima bad that she had to go to the hospital. Someone with pink hair came up to me "Nagi!"

"Amu-Chan?"

"What the hell are you doing out here?! It's freezing cold!"

I can't tell her. "I'm going somewhere."

"Can't you use your car?" Shes right. But I can't. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"It's really complicated."

"You don't know how to drive?"

"Of course I do. That's why I have a car."

She sneezed. "You should get back inside. Your getting a cold."

"But i'm worried."

Amu sure is hard to convince. "You can go make out with Tadase or something." She blushed and walked back. I didn't even thinm that was going to work. I should because it's faster.

2 hours later-

I'm on the ground right now. I feel dead, but i'm not. For god sathkes, IT'S BEEN 2 HOURS AND I'M STILL NOT THERE. I'm so pissed. There's no turning back now. I was shivering. I tried to stand up but, I couldn't. I used all my strength to stand up and continued on.

20 minutes later-

It's no use. I'm going to die. I'm freezing to death. To make matters worse, it started snowing. I can't move, my skin feels like ice, and my heart rate in slowing down.

I felt something wet on my face. Tears? I'm going to die. After that, I blacked out.

After blacked out-

You probably thought I died, right? Well, no. I was really sure i wouldn't make it. I woke up and I was in a house. Not my house. In fact, a cabin. I got up and looked around. The walls were painted a light green, it was really sunny and warm.

Where am I? Was I kidnapped? I smelt myself. I smelt like I just took a shower. But I didn't. What's going on? I heard the door creak. "Your finally up."

I turned around. You'd never guess who it was. Jissekatsu! Or should i say Katsu. "Katsu!? What the hell are you doing here!?"

"I save you and I get not even one 'thank you'?" I glared. "I didn't tell you to save me, you did it on your own will!"

"That proves how nice I am. And why do you hate me so much? " That guy disgusts me. "I can name more than one reason why I don't like you."

"And that is?" I can't believe he doesn't remember. "You dress up as a girl for no particular reason."

"Okay? And I had a reason."

"And, you try hitting on my girlfriend."

He srugged his shoulders. "So what? Shes really cute."

I'm pissed now. "Also, it's very messed up to tell the a girls boyfriend to call her sexy."

"Like I said, so what? She was sexy so I asked you to call her it for me. It was a compliment."

"I don't give a fuck." I barley curse unless i'm mad or it slips out. **A/N: Sorry, Nagihiko is OOC.**

"You would've been dead right now."

"By the way, why am I in different clothes?"

"Those are mines. And I asked my cousin to bathe you."

What. The. Hell... HES KIDDING RIGHT?

"I didn't ask whoever to bathe me- wait, was your cousin a boy or girl?"

"Don't worry, it's a boy." Good. Wait no, still! A random person just bathing me!? Seeing me naked!? He's an idiot. No, a psycho.

"I wouldn't care ifnyou died or not anyways." Then why save me?

"I have somewhere to go."

He smirked. "Actually, your destination is here."

"What?"

"I know about your friends, family, that person who attacked you, your girlfriend, your baby and the anonymous."

"H-how do you know about the anonymous?"

"Because that anonymous...was me."

"What!? Your the one trying to kill me!?"

"Yes."

"Why!?"

"Because I hate you just like you hate me." I knew it! He's a psycho!

"So Fujisaki...Let's settle this once and for all. Let's fight."

This is crazy. I can't waist my time. "Here's how it works. I win, Rima is mines, the baby dies."

No, thats way to far. No way am I losing my girlfriend and daughter. "If you win, everyone you love is safe."

"No. If I win, i kill you."

"Kill me?"

"You heard me."

He smirked, again. "Fine."

"Lets go."

* * *

A/N: OoooooOOOOOoooo. Intense. Stay tuned for the battle in chapter 5! Also, i'm really sorry about OOC Nagi. Don't forget, Nadeshiko is real.


	5. Nagi vs Katsu!

**Normal POV**

Katsu first punched Nagihiko. Nagihiko got up and punched him back, but in the stomach. Katsu grabbed a glass and aimed it at Nagihiko, but he doged. Katsu charged roward him and went to grab him. Nagihiko took himand flipped him over. He threw Katsu out the window, breaking it. Katsu took some of the glass and stabbed Nagihiko in the leg. He quickly backed away and when Katsu tryed punching him again he grabbed his wrist and threw him over. Nagihiko punched Katsu several times before he pushed him off. Katsu kicked Nagihiko in the stomach making him fall to the floor. While Nagihiko was off guard Katsu ran into his house and Nagihiko followed. Nagihiko took a flower pot and threw it at Katsu's back making him fall. Katsu punched him them went to the kitchen. He took and broken glass and sliced Nagihiko's back. Nagihiko kicked him between his legs making him wince in pain. Katsu got up and punched Nagihiko in the face, busting his lip. Nagihiko pulled him by his hair and slammed him to the ground. Katsu got up and kicked Nagihiko in the chin, flipping him over making him wince. Katsu took a knife from the kitchen and went on top of Nagihiko. He charged the knife toward his chest but Nagihiko stopped him grabbing his wrist, pushing back. Vise versing it, Nagihiko took the knife from him and punched him a couple more times.

"I...It's c-clear that I won."

"Fine, you win." Katsu said coughing up blood. "How should I kill you?"

"Hurry up already! I'll just be in heaven with my mom!"

"Your mom?..."

"Yeah, she died. Just kill me already, I don't deserve to be in this world."

"...Your right."

"You don't believe me?"

"Hell no."

Katsu smirked. "Your smart aren't you?"

"Any last words?"

"Yes, I hope you go to jail for murdering me."

"You tryed to murder me."

"Who cares?"

"Say bye, son of a bitch."

"Jaaa ne, and one thing."

"What."

"2 words, fuck you."

"Right back at you." Nagihiko stabbed him. He sighed. "I'm so weak.." He used all his strength to walk back to his house.

 **Rima's POV**

How could he?! Just walking out like that! I understand it's for his loved ones. I'm so worried. He's been gone for 2 days! I hear walking outside. I go out and see Nagihiko. Nagihiko!? I run up to him.

I covered my mouth. He had bruises, cuts, scratches, wounds, a black eye and some blood on him.

"Nagihiko! What happend!?" He fell to the ground. What the hell. I pull him into the house. I get a hot rag and put it on his forehead. I get a hot napkin and treat his wounds. I also put a hot rag on his black eye. Why is he in this condition?

It was 10:00 PM. I put Isshin in her crib to sleep and I change. I cover Nagihiko with a blanket and kiss him on the cheek.

In th middle of the night, I hear Isshin crying. I pick her up and rub her head. "It's okay Isshin." I look at Nagihiko. His wounds are fading away. Isshin falls asleep and I also go to sleep.

The next morning i wake up and take a shower. I give Isshin her bottle, which now she can hold. That's pretty much all she can do besides slapping, hitting and scratching.

I go to Nagihiko and all his wounds are gone. I poke him. I shove him. I shake him. Ugh, wake up! I slap him. "Ow!"

He's okay! "Nagihiko, your okay!"

He opened his eyes. "Somehow..." He looked in my eyes. "I'm really glad to see you."

I kiss him and he kisses back. "Nagihiko, can you explain why all those wounds were on you?"

"Oh..." He explained everything. "Wow. I'm just glad to see you."

He smiled. He got up and went to Isshin. "I missed you more though, Isshin."

He did not. "What did you say?"

He laughed. "I'm just kidding."

"Well, everyone was worried about you."

"I know."

"And tommorow is the dance for Seyio Academy."

"Oh? That much time passed?"

"Yes." I slapped him again "Ow!"

"You idiot! Don't scare me like that again!"

"I'm sorry. Can I make it up to you?"

"How?"

"You tell me"

I wonder if he was thinking what I was thinking? "It's okah, you don't have to."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

* * *

A/N: Sorry, I know the chapters short. I'm just so eager to type the next chapters because it's gonna get crazzzzzzzzzyyyyy! STAY TUNED! REVIEWWWWWWW AND I'LL PUT YOUR NAME IN ONE OF MY CHAPTERS.


	6. Drunk Nagihiko!

**Rima's POV A/N: This chapter is gonna be somewhat perverted.**

I got dressed. I wore a black skirt, a black shirt, black Adidas and put my hair in a ponytail. I went to Nagihiko who was day dreaming. "Nagi?"

No answer. "Nagi!" No answer. "Nagihiko!" Still no answer. I guess I have to say it. "BABY, I'M RUNNING AWAY!"

"What!?" Hah. "I'm just kidding."

He sighed. "Why do you always do this to me?"

"Do what?"

"You could at least shake me or something. I really love you so don't use it against me." Actually, that's exactly why i use it, but i guess he has a point. "Sorryyy."

He kissed me. "It's okay."

"But what were you thinking about?"

"Oh...nothing important."

"Are you coming?"

"Um..yeah, i'll meet you there." I went to the party myself with Amu.

Me and Amu were outside a big building. When I went inside, i could've gone blind. There was thousands of people, eating, dancing and drinking. There were a lot of drunk people. There were streamers, confetti and neon balloons everywhere. There were colorful lights and black lights flashing everywhere. The music made it hard the hear.

"Yaya over did it!"

"You got that right!"

When i tried to walk, a whole bunch of people started stepping on my foot, pushing me and shoving me. I fell multiple times. I finally crawled out to a corner.

"Hey, Rima-chan, are you okay?"

That voice...I turned around and it was Nagihiko. "Nagi! I'm so glad to see you! I was being pushed everywhere!"

"Aww...poor Rima-chan."

I glared at him. "You don't even care."

"Oh...I really care"

"Are you being sarcastic?"

He laughed. "No. "

"No what?"

He laughed once more. "Your so dense." He kissed me on the forehead.

Kukai called Nagi, so he went.

 **Nagihiko's POV**

Kukai dragged me over to the bar. "Why are we over here?"

He gave me a big glass filled with Vodka. "Drink this."

"Your kidding right?

"I am certainty not."

I gulped. I don't feel like getting drunk. "No thanks."

He sighed. "Fine. Be a wimp, Tadase did it."

...What did he say? I started drinking all of it. Damn, i'm really dizzy. Rima came over to me. When I looked at her, a lot of things came to my mind. Dirty things.

"Nagi? Your face is all red."

I suddenly kissed her hard. What am I doing?! It's not like it wrong or anything but my body just moved by itself. I feel so tipsy...

After I was done kissing her, I called her a furball. What's wrong with me. I looked to the right to see Hotori-kun in the same condition as me.

I held Rimas waist from behind and i started rubbing it. WHATS WRONG WITH ME?! THIS IS PERVERTED! I AM NOT TSUKIYOMI-KUN.

"Rimmmaa -hiccup- I want you..." I did not just say that. I'M BEING A HENTAI.

"W-What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean -hiccup-"

This is exactly why I didn't want to get drunk. Everyone knows what 'i want you' means. I mean, she just had a baby from the last 3 and a half months. I don't want another one. Well...on second thought...it wouldn't be so bad. But, i'm pretty sure Rima only wants one child. I wish I could stop myself from saying this.

I want you: Lets have sex.

No thanks. I wouldn't mind doing it though. But i don't want another child.

"N-Nagihiko, i don't want another child." I knew it.

"Okay. We can just have fun then." Yup i'm possessed with some pervert.

"What? Fun?"

I turned to her. "Fun in the bed."

She blushed. "Your being a pervert right now." I know.

I slumped on a chair. "I'm just kidding...-hiccup-"

 **Rimas POV**

I never knew Nagihiko was so perverted. But, hes drunk. I think he's lusting after me. Or not? I looked at his face. It was really red. Is he okay? I felt his forehead.

It was burning. "Nagi, are you okay."

He giggled. "Probably not...-hiccup-"

"Your burning."

"Probably because your so sexy."

I blushed.

It was 1:00 AM. Geez, how long were we here? I wanted to take Nagi home because it looked like he had a fever and I wanted to see Isshin. How much Alcohol did he drink? I saw Kukai giving him more. "Hey, Kukai!"

"Hm?"

"Stop giving that to him! It's making him sick."

He laughed. "It's so funny when he's drunk."

"When will it wear off?"

"Probably until tomorrow."

"So he's gonna be like this all night?!"

"Yeah."

Thanks a lot Kukai. He looked really sick and his face was even more red. "I think it's time to leave."

Amu drove us to her house. 2 drunks were giggling their heads off. Aka: Tadase and Nagi.

"You guys can spend the night at my house." She said.

"Okay, thank you."


	7. How does Rima Fujisaki sound?

**Rimas POV. A/N: Nagi is a pervvvvvvv in this chappie**

I pushed Nagi

 **fully lemon.** hiko in the room and closed the door. "You need to rest."

"Why?.."

"Your face is red and your burning."

He backed me up on the wall and put his arms on the wall. "Rima-koi?"

K-Koi?... "Um...yes?"

"Can I kiss you?"

...Really? He's being so weird.

He kissed me. His lips started moving on mines. This is more than a kiss. He gently sucked on my bottom lip. What is he doing!?

"N-Nagi?..." He's still drunk. He started kissing my neck.

KUKAI PLANNED THIS! "S-Stop.." I said blushing. He kissed me again. He put his tounge in my mouth. What is he doing!? I managed to push him away a little.

"Nagi what are you doing?"

"Kissing you, of course. And. I wanna fu-" I covered his mouth.

"Don't say it. You do realize were at Amu's house, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

I sighed. "You can't do this here!"

"Why not?."

"-sigh- Nevermind. J-Just...don't."

"I...don't feel good."

"That's why I told you to rest."

"Finnnne." He looked out the window. Then started giggling. "Um. Are okay.."

"Not really.."

He locked the door. He took off his shirt. I blushed a lot. He's so sexy...His abs... WHAT WHAT AM I SAYING.

"Well, now your face is red."

"N-No it's not."

I think he's wearing off now. He sat on the bed and hugged my waist. "I wanna see you body..." Never mind. "N-No.." Someone opened the door.

"O-Oops."

"K-KUKAI!"

He laughed. "I guess my plan worked."

"Plan?"

PLAN!?

"Yeah. Good Job, Fujisaki!"

"What?..." Nagihiko said hugging my waist.

"I said good job."

"For what?"

"You knoww.."

"I don't."

What's going on?

"Never mind then." Kukai said walking out. Wait, i thought Nagi locked the door? Oh well

 **Nagihikos POV**

I don't know what got into me today. I was a whole different person. I feel a little better though. The one to blame is Kukai.

 **Rimas POV**

The next day I woke up and Nagihiko was already up. "A-Are you still drunk?"

"No."

"Oh. Good."

It was silence. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Saying those...stuff. I was being a pervert."

"I-It's okay."

"I don't know why I said it. Good thing you stopped me from saying it."

"Saying what?"

"That i wanted to fu-." I cut him off. "Don't say it!" A/N: Don't get mad at me. This is T for a reason.

I was shaking. I was blushing extremely hard.

"U-Uh...I- um..."

He laughed. "Your blushing."

"I-I know that! Do you remember what you did?"

"...Yeah. I'm really ashamed."

"Don't be. It was your feeling. You couldn't control it."

"My feelings? I don't think so."

 **Normal POV**

Nagihiko took Rima to a beautiful meadow. "Wow, it's really pretty out here." said Rima.

Nagihiko started blushing. "Y-Yeah."

"Are you okay?" He started blushing even more. "You seem nervous."

"I-I'm fine."

"So why are we here?"

He blushed even more. "I-I...need to ask you something."

"Okay. What is it?"

Nagihikos POV

I couldn't bring myself to say it. I was way to nervous. I wanted to say it, but i couldn't.

I was sweating and blushing way to much. " Nagihiko? Is there something wrong?" Her eyes are so beautiful. Okay, It's now or never. "Rima, your really special to me..."

What else do I say?.. "Your also the most prettiest girl I've ever met."

She smiled. Good start. "And I care about you so much that I'd die for you. Every time I see you, I smile. Your smile, makes me smile...And...when your stubborn, it's really cute.."

I probably look so stupid right now. "I'm deeply in love with you. I want to be with you forever.. S-So.. Rima.."

I got on my knees. "W-will you marry me?" I said holding out a ring. There. I said it. I was still blushing more than ever now.

"N-Nagihiko..." There was tears in her eyes. I got up. "I look stupid don't I?...What a way to propose...Nice Nagihiko..." I said face palming.

Rima punched me in the arm. "You idiot!" She punched me again. "You big idiot!"

She started crying. "Those words touched my heart! Those words made me so happy! That was great and you call it stupid!? That's a great way to propose! I don't think any other guy could give such loving words! How dare you call it stupid!? Your stupid for calling it stupid! YOU BAKA!"

Oops? I guess it wasn't stupid. "R-Rima..."

"But forgetting that...I want to with you forever too, so it's a yes."

My whole face was burning up. I froze. Y-yes? She said yes? It felt my my face was going to explode. "Really?"

"Yes, baka. Your cute when you blush." That just made me blush even more. "Why are you blushing so much?"

I opened my mouth but no words came out. The blush just became redder and redder. "What are you blushing at?"

"I-I don't know..."

"Are you gonna put the ring on me or not?"

"Oh...sorry. "I put it on her. When we got back she started calling everyone telling them she's engaged to me. I smiled. The thought of it made me happy.

I decided to call my mom and tell her. "Hi mom."

"NAGIHIKO! YOU SHOULD VISIT MORE OFTEN!"

"I'm sorry. I got caught up in stuff. I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"..."

"What?"

Shes gonna go crazy.

"...I'm engaged."

"YOUR ENGAGED!?"

"Y-yeah."

"HOW?!"

"I proposed to her."

"MY NAGIHIKO IS GROWING UP. FIRST HE GETS A GIRLFRIEND, THEN HE GETS A BABY NOW HE'S ENGAGED! NADESHIKO!"

"I have to go. Bye."

"NOOO DON'T LEAVEE."

I hung up. Nadeshiko is crazier than her.


	8. Where's Isshin?

**Nagihikos POV**

Rima ran in the room and started crying in a pillow. "R-Rima?!"

All I heard was sobbing. I placed her in my lap. I wiped her tears. "What's wrong?"

"M-My mom...she y-yelled at me for saying yes to your p-proposal." She cried even more. "She said she hopes our relationship b-breaks."

I wiped the remaining tears on her face. "Don't ruin your cute face just because of that. She doesn't choose who you get married to or love. What only matters is if your happy. She's not you, so she can't choose who you get married to right? Even if she doesn't like me being your boyfr-finace, what matters is that your happy."

She smiled. "Your right."

"Besides...I don't even know why she hates me so much." It's not like i did any bad to Rima. She just started hating me for apparent reason.

"I don't know why but," Rima said. "But before I met you, my my tried to set me up with someone. But I didn't like that guy. So I told her to stop trying to find love for me but she yelled me. And when we started dating, she yelled at me saying I don't know what love is. I don't understand what the problem is..." She said getting sad again.

"We shouldn't worry about that right now." I said smiling. Yeah, I want her mom to like me but it doesn't matter anymore. All that matters is that we love each other.

I feel like i'm forgetting something...Oh. "Were's Isshin?"

"I thought she was at your moms house?"

"Let me check."

I called my mom. "Mom? Is Isshin there?"

"You never dropped Isshin over here."

I felt like my heart was stabbed. "Okay." I hung up. "Rima, Isshin's not there."

"What?! What did you do with her?!"

"Nothing! I thought you dropped her off somewhere!"

"How could you let her out your sight!?"

"Your saying this is my fault?! I gave her to you!"

"No you didn't!"

"Did you drop her off at a friends house!?"

"No! I never had her! Your the one who had her! Didn't you say you dropped her at your moms house?!"

"I never said that!"

...Argument?...Have we been in a argument?. Well, before we were dating.

I closed my eyes and sighed. I rubbed my face.

"God Nagihiko, you shoul-" I cut her off. "Can you shut up for a minute please?" I said in no tone. I didn't mean to say that, it just came out. I don't want to be accused of doing something that I didn't do. I needed to think.

She looked hurt. It wasn't in a rude way, but she took it that way. I walked out the door. I looked for Isshin around the house. She wasn't there. I called our friends and asked, but they had no idea. "This is annoying..." I looked around the house. Where could she be. I didn't call Amu. I called her.

"Hey, Amu-chan?"

"Oh Nagihiko, whats wrong?"

"Do you happen to know where Isshin is? We can't find her."

She gulped. "Well...I have an idea where she might be."

"Where?"

"Okay, so Ikuto said if I didn't make out with him, he'd do something to my friends no matter what it is. I didn't tell Tadase-kun yet, but I think Ikuto stole her. I didn't believe him and I'm dating Tadase-kun. He even threatened to kill someone."

"Your kidding..."

"No. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault." I hung up. "Fuck.." I went in the room. "Isshin was kidnapped."

"By who!?"

"Ikuto."

"Why?!"

"It doesn't matter, i'm going to find her."

"But he's dangerous."

"I don't care."

"You will die just to save Isshin?"

I smiled. "I's die for both of you." She smiled. I went outside. "He doesn't live anywhere so i'm going to look."

"Be careful."

"Don't worry." I went outside

An hour later...

I've been searching everywhere. I was walking and for no reason I looked up. There was a tall building. Someone with midnight blue hair hair up on standing on the top.

TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!? I sound like Tadase... He was holding Isshin. I ran in the building. It was 40 floors. How will I make it? After 5 minutes, I was at floor 30. 10 more to go.

I finally made it to the roof. I pulled his collar from the back making him fall on his back. "Give me my child..."

He laughed. "It's fun messing with you guys." He threw me Isshin, almost dropping her. "YOU THINK SHES SOME KIND OF TOY?!"

He just laughed. "THIS INS'T FUNNY! SHE COULD'VE DIED. SHES A HUMAN. YOU WOULDN'T LIKE ME DOING THAT IF YOU HAD A CHILD WOULD YOU!?"

He laughed again. "I don't care."

I punched him then kicked him in the chest. He bleeding. Did I care? Obviously not. "Dangerous my ass." I said glaring at him. I took up Isshin and left, stepping on him.

I got home at 9:00 PM. "Rima?"

"Did you find her?"

"Yup."

"Thank god!"


	9. I'm not lieing!

Rimas **POV**

One day Nagihiko went to Kukai's house for whatever reason. Then suddenly, someone called me. Tadase. TADASE!? Why the heck is he calling me? We don't talk! He has never called me. Nagihiko will suspect something! I answerd it. "Tadase?"

"Hi Mashiro-san."

"You suddenly called. You need something?"

"Yeah, actually theres a thing at my part time job and I have to bring a friend."

"So..."

"So, I was wondering if you'd like to come with me."

I hestitated. "You have a girlfriend and I have a fiance."

"No, it's friends thing. Not a date. We don't hang out anyways."

Hmm why not? The guy seems desperate. "Why not? When?"

"Today. Sorry I told you so late."

"It's fine, be here by 4:00?"

"Okay." He hung up. I feel kind of guilty now. I got ready. I wore something casual. It was 4:05 and he came. "It's 4:05, not 4:00."

He laughed. "Sorry." His laugh xounds like a girl... He drove to thus fancy building with people who looked fancy. There were people singing, eating , drinking and other stuff.

I was kinda scared because they pick random people from the crowd to sing. I didn't know what else to do so I went over to the food table.

There were, brownies, cupcakes, and all kinds of sweets. I ate some but they kinds tasted funny.

I'm gonna get fat today. I'm having fun, suprisingly. I went over to Tadase. There was so much stuff on the floor, but i wouldn't fall right? Wrong. I slipped on a banana peel.

Are you kidding me!? I thought those stuff only existed in cartoons! And even worse, guess who I fell on. Tadase. Our lips touched. NOOOOO!

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I HAVE A BOYFRIEND, NO, A FINACE! I DON'T LIKE TADASE AND I NEVER WILL. HE'S GIRLY. I saw a flash. What was that? Oh well.

I got up. "I-I'm sorry."

"It's fine. It was an accident."

I feel like a cheater... I felt dizzy." I feel weird..."

"Oh...I forgot to tell you there was alcohol in all the food. After that I fainted.

 **Normal POV**

Tadase took her up and drove her to her house. He knocked on the door. Nagihiko opened it. "...Thank god shes okay..." He froze.

"...Why do you have her?.."

"She'll tell you." He said walking away. Nagihiko didn't move or breathe. After that, Saaya Yamabuki came over.

"What was your name again?...How do you know where I live?.."

She faked cried. "I think you need to see this." She thew a picture and ran away.

He looked at it then fell to his knees.

 **Rimas POV**

I woke up . I looked at the time and it was 12:00 midnight. I thought it was morning. I looked to see Nagihiko with his face in the pillow. Was he crying?

"Nagihiko?" No answer. "Nagihikoooo?"

He looked up. He looked pissed off . "Are you okay?"

"Obviously not..."

"What happended?"

"Where the hell did you go with Tadase?!"

Shoot. He's mad. "I went to a thing at his job with him."

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"How was I supposed to tell you when you weren't there?"

"That's exactly why we have phones!"

He got me there.

"Well, you expect me to stay in the house all day while your out doing only gods knows what?!"

"I told you I aas going to Souma-kuns house!"

I didn't answer.

"So, you were cheating on me."

WHAT? "No, I wasen't cheating!"

"You barley talk to Tadase and then one day you just go hang out with him?!"

"It's a friends thing! We barkey hang out! Why are you so offended!?"

"Cause it's a boy, Rima! Explain this." He thew me a picture. It was a pixture of me and Tadase kissing when I slipped. WHO TOOK THIS?

"I slipped and landed on him."

"Slipped on what?!"

"A...banana peel."

"Don't tell me lies!"

"I'm not lieing! I knew you wouldn't believe me."

"First you go hang out with another boy, then you fucking slip on a 'banana' and land on his lips!?"

I know, it's unbelievable, but it's true.

"I'm telling the truth!"

"I'm not believeing that shit! "

...Great.

"It's not a lie though."

"YOU DON'T HANG OUT WITH A GUY, SLIP ON A BANANA AND LAND ON HIS LIPS ON THE MONTH OF YOUR WEDDING RIMA!" I felt so bad. I'm not lieing though.

He walked out. I looked down. Isshin was fast asleep. What have I done? Why is it always me messing uo something? He probabky whats to break uo with me...

Just then, I heard a big crash outside. What was that?! I went outside to see police cars and ambulances. Someone got hurt. I couldn't see who it was because people and cars were in the way.

I saw Amu crying and running ro me. "Amu? What happened!?"

"N-Nagihiko!"

"What happened..."

"H-He got hit by a car!"


	10. I love you, That's why

**Still Rimas POV**

At that moment...My heart shattered into peices. "Where is he?!"

"Their taking him to a hospital now!"

I took off running to the hospital. After 10 minutesm I got there. I was out of breath but I can't care about that now. I went to the front desk.

"Where's...-pant-...Nagihiko...Fujisaki..?"

"Room 267."

I ran to the elevator and there was a whole bunch a people squished in there. I went in. It took like 1 billion seconds to get to 1 floor! I finnaly got there.

I looked for room 267. I finally found it. I opened slowly and saw a whole bunch of nurses doing something to Nagihiko. He looked in a pain.

A nurse came up to me. "He got hit by a car trying to save a little girl. The child in unharmed. But unfortunately for him, he has a arm fractured badly and a sprained ankle."

I stared at the ground. No way...

"You have to get out."

"No."

"Exuse me?"

"I said no! I'm not leaving him!"

"You'll see him in a hour." She pushed me out and locked the door. I stuck up the middle finger and went to sit down.

This is wrong...I make him mad by going out with Tadase, my best friends boyfriend, and he still finds out wah to save someone...He's so...Great.

How many times has he made me mad? None. How many times have I made him mad? Numerous though i'm stubborn most of the time, he still loves me.

He always saves people and does nice things no matter what condition he's in. He always saves me. The time when the question egg shot a heart a me, he saved me. Even though he couldn't chara-nari at the time, he still saved me. Our shugo charas are gone now. I never ever saved him before, not once. What kind of girlfriend is that?

I'm a failure as a girlfriend. After an hour I finnaly got to see him. I walked in, nobody was there but him. "N-Nagihiko..."

He looked over. "Oh...Hey, Rima-chan."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine, everyones worring to much."

I looked down. "I'm sorry...for that."

"It's fine. You ment no harm. It was an accident right?"

You see what I mean?! Looked how nice he's being!

"Why are youe being nice after I did that?"

"Because..I still love you. I over reacted."

"So...are you and Tadase frien-" He cut me off. "Nope."

I smiled a little but it faded. "I'm a failure..."

"What?"

"I'm a failure..as a girlfriend."

"Don't say that."

"Why not? You always save me and do everything for me and I've done nothing benefial for you so why not?"

"You may have not saved me..thats because I never had to be saved. I never wanted to be saved."

"Why?"

"I only like saving people. Not when people save me. I don't like when people take care of me. But Rima-chan, you make me smile. You make me happy. Everything you do...So don't say that. I save you cause I love you. Before in middle school, I've saved yoh cause I liked you and I still do."

...IDIOT. THAT IDIOT. HE'S ALWAYS MAKING ME CRY, IN A GOOD WAY. A tear dropped from my eye. "I'm sorry..For everything..."

"Theres nothing to be sorry about.."


	11. VALENTINES BONUS CHAPPIE IKUTO X READER!

BONUS CHAPPIE! IKUTO X READER! A/N: Yez, i'm making a bonus chapter only because I made an extra chapter by mistake. Yez, it's Ikuto x readre which i since everyone lovvvvveesss the blue hair neko mimi. I mean, Tadase needs more attention! Anyways enjoy and try not to explode glitter and hearts. HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!

Ikuto was spending a day at your house. You were way to exided and dressed up for no reason. He comes up to you. "Hey.."

You respond:

A. H-Hi

B. Wassup?

C. What do you want?!

D. Hey?

Ikuto responds:

If A: Why are you nervous? Anyways, I need to ask you something.

If B: Whats up? I need to ask you something.

If C: Woah, woke up on the wrong side of the bed?

If D: I need to ask you something.

He brings you into the rooom and locks the door.

You react:

A. What are you doing!?

B. Are going to rape me?!

C. Good start...

D. GET ME OUT! HELP! I'M GETTING RAPED! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HELP!

Ikuto responds:

If A: There's something really special about you.

If B: Of course...Not.

If C: ?

If D: Relax! I'm not touching you!

He walks up to you and gives you Lysol and Clorox Wipes. "Your good at cleaning. Clean the bathroom."

You react:

A: Phewww!

B. Aw man...

C. Me? Clean? PFT-AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHHHHHHHHHAHHAHAHA!...Hell to the no.

D. I thought something good was about to happen...

He grabs your chin and kisses you. "See ya."

You react:

A. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

B. He kissed me! He kissed me! Ect..

C. HAHAHAHA, HE'S MINE NOW AMU!

D -Faintz-

A/N: Donnnne. Sorry it's short. Anyways, HAPPY VALENTINES DAYYYYYY!


	12. The Beach

**Nagihikos POV A/N: Long Chappie.**

One night was a night before I could finnaly leave this place, was REALLY weird. I woke in the middle of the night for some reason. I looked at Rima. I could hear her sotpft breathing. I smiled. Then I felt a pain in my head. It felt like my brain was freezing into ice. I winced as I sqeezed my head.

It felt like a painful brain freeze with a lot of other pains. I fell to my knee's wincing even more. What's going on? It's not even cold in here.

It was like my brain was going to turn into ice and break into peices. I shrieked in pain as I fell on my side clutching my head. I started shaking and turning really cold. Then the pain ttransferd to my stomach. I winced more. WHATS HAPPENING WITH ME?

Then the pain went to my legs then head again. I couldn't take it anymore. It hurted so bad. More pain thab getting hit by a car! Than the pained wnet to my heart.

It was the worst pain ever. I screamed so loud that I woke Rima. She looked at me. I cluted my chest and winced. "Nagihiko?!"

She kneeled over me. "What's happening?!"

I couldn't talk the pain was getting worse and worse. She touched me. "You feel like ice!"

I was having trouble breathing and I was getting colder and colder. Rima panicedl "What should I do?!..."

Suddenly Rima started taking off her clothes. What was she doing?...

She wasen't ccompletely naked though. She took off my shirt. "W-what wre you doing...?" I barley said. She hugged me with her legs around me.

"Body heat, idiot! I won't let you die! I want to save you at least once!"

And she says she's careless...

It's actually working. She was so warm and soft... The pain was gone. She got off me. "Are you okay?"

"...I'm okay."

"Good. I was worried. I would've got got a doctor but it's dark and this place is huge and I don't do well jn dark places so I-" I pulled her down and kissed her. After 10 second s I pulled her away. "I really do love you. Thank you."

I probably would've freezed to death is it wasen't for her.

The next day...-

Honestly, I don't know what happend. I just felt like I was freezing to death. Everything became cold. Anyways I looked at Rima.

I'm not a hentai or anything, but...Her chest...Well...it's not flat anymore.

"Rima."

"Hm?"

I tried to say it in a tone that she won't hit me and beat me up. "Your..."

"My?"

"Your chest...When you where in middle school...It was flat."

I saw her getting pissed. "You-!" She started hitting me, scratching me and everything I hoped for.

"Okay, okay i'm sorry." I said getting hurt while laughing in pain. I finally got ahold of her wrists. " So I can't tell you the truth?"

She struugled to hit me again. "Let me go!"

"Stop yelling, were in a hospital."

"Let. Me. GO!"

"I'll get you go. On 1 condition."

"Whats that?"

"No hitting."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine." I continued. "Anddd.."

"And?"

I smiled. "You have to give me a kiss."

"Finneee." She kissed really quick. "That was too fast..But i'll let go." I said laying on the pillow.

"How's your arm? And Ankle? And heart, head and everywhere?"

I laughed. "I'm perfectly fine."

"I've noticed something..."

"What?"

"Our wedding's in 3 days and...we haven't been to the beach in a while."

"Your right for both of those. Everything settled for the wedding and suff. But it'll be good if we could go to the beach with everyone else."

The beach. Rima and beach don't go together. She get's sun bruned easily, the sand 'is to rough' she says and she hates the beach water. I guess a change?

Personally for me, I like the beach. Everyone agreed to go. The nurse said I can leave this place finally. We all drove in Kukais car and it was cramped.

We all couldn't fit. So of course, Kukai in the drivers seat, Ikuto in other front seat with Utau squished with him. Now the bad part.

Tadase with sitting by the window seat with Amu on his lap, Yaya in the middle and me by the other window seat with Rima on my lap. She wasen't that heavy anyways.

But Kukais car was way to small, so we were all squished together and it was gettjng humid and I couldn't breathe. "Hurry...The fuck...UP!" Yelled Utau.

"Okay, were going."

I think i'm going to cry. THIS IS PAIN. Rima wasen't that heavy but she just got heavier and heavier. "Rimaa...cut down on the cupcakes." I moaned.

She glared me. "I'm on your lap so don't think I can't do anything to you!" Oops.

Oh yeah, and Isshins with us. She's laughing while Utau plays with her while we suffer in the back. After 10 minutes of hell, we finally made it.

The beach water glistened in the sun. The girls went to change in the bathroom but the boys were already changed. I took my shirt off left with my dark blue board shorts and flip flops.

A/N: Look it up.

The waters cold and the sand was burning along with my skin. The girls came out.

Amu had a bikini that was red. Tadase was drooling over her.

Yaya had a one peice that was pink with ruffles.

Utau had a black bikini. Kukai was on the floor with a nosebleed.

I noticed Rima did come out. I knocked on the door. "Rima, you can't stay in there all day.."

"Yes I can, It's embarrassing."

I sighed. "Do you want to do this the easy way, or hard way?"

"Whats the hard way?"

"Wanna find out?"

She peeked her head out. Everyone was playing in the water. "I wanna see you. Come out. Isshin too."

"N-No."

"Fine." I went in there and lifted her up bridal style untik she was out. "Put me down!"

I put her down. She was wearing a tankini that was turquoise with pink circles. "Aw, your so cute."

"Shut up!" She said blushing. I looked at Isshin and she was wearing a bathing suit shirt and skirt. "Your cute too."

She knows how to crawl now but I wasen't gonna let her crawl on the sand. She puts everything she sees in her mouth.

Example: Toys, rocks, dust, bugs, spoons, pillows, remotes, clothes, fingers, feet, hair, gum, perfume, socks, shoes and me go in her mouth and much more.

Yes, she tries biting me every 5 seconds. I garentee she's going to put a sea shell or something in her mouth. I picked her up. I dipped her in the water. She started crying.

Okay, Isshin and beach don't mix either.

I give her to Yaya who was sitting down playing on her IPad. "Can you watch her, Yaya-chan?"

"Okay."

I go in the water. "Not going in the water?" I ask Rima. She nods no. I smirked. I grab her from behind and start oull I ng her towards the water.

"NO! STOP! NOOO! NAGIHIKO! PUT ME DOWN! HELP! AHHHHHHHH!" I dunk her in the water with me. "YOU IDIOT! WHY! YOU IDIOT! BAKA! STUPID!"

I was laughing so hard that I fell in the water. "It's not funny! IDIOT!"

"Your right, it's not 's halarious!"

She splashed water in my face. Hotori was sitting by the bench after playing in the water with Amu. I'm still kinda mad at him but i havs to get over it. I went up to him.

"So, is Amu pregnant?"

He blushed. "What! No! Not yet!"

"Yet?"

"Yeah...um...I was thinking...-"

"When?"

"T-tonight."

"Really? You can name her Ami or Tamu or Adase. "

"I like those names. Don't tell her."

"Definitely won't. Good luck." I said walking away.

"Wait."

I turned around. "How did you do it?"

"Well...Just do what she tells you to do or whatever. But if you want a child then you to-"

"Okay...Okay."

I walked away. We need to spend more time with isshin. But it's not like she cares, she hates me.

After 20 minutes playing at the beach we all decided to rest. Oh, did I mention Amu's mom had a beach house were staying in?

It was about 7:30 and there was a sunset. It was a mixture of orange, yellow and a little red. I stared at it. Then, someone called me on my phone.

Greeeaaatt...I answer.

"Hello?"

"NAGI NAGI NAGI NAGI NAGI!" Of course. It's Nadeshiko.

"You need something?"

"How rude! Not a 'How're you doing?' Or 'Nice hearing from you?"

"Well, how are you doing?"

"It's too late!"

I sigh. "I know you need something.

"When your 18 and all even though your only 10 minutes older than me. Your getting married, you have a child...So it makes sence."

"Huh?..."

"ANYWAYS! Is Amu and Tadase doing well?"

"Yeah."

"Are they dating?"

"Yeah?..."

"Well, i have a plan! First i'm going to hang out with Tadase more that he grows to love me and-"

Sometimes I think her eyes are brighter than her brain. "Nadeshiko. You can't have Tadase."

"Why?.."

I sigh once more. "Okay, how do I explain this...Tadase loves Amu. Amu loves Tadase. I don't know if he has a little feelings for you but I doubt it. They are happy with each other and your just going to destroy it. They are even planning to hage a child. Nadeshiko, i'm sorry."

"I see."

"I'm happy you underst-" She cuts me off. "I'm so envious! Amu...The heronie for everything. Everyone follows her and stuff...Even though shes my bestfrienx. Why can't I find love? You are happy with a fiance! IT'S NOT FAIR! AND YOUR ALWAYS RUBBING IT IN MY FACE! I know, people may say 'we're twins, so thats impossible. But...But...twins don't have the same mind or the same life, we just look the same! You might hate me now, but guess what!? I DON'T CARE! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE. Hate me al, you want, tell everyone all you want, even Tadase, I...don't care...I don't even know why i'm crying...Anyways...There i said it."

I froze. "Nadeshiko..."

"Sayaonara." She hung up.

Too much is flowing through my mind right now, so all I need ti do is lay down. I walked to the beach house and went up to Tadase.

"Don't make too much noise."

He blushed.

I went to my room and saw Rima feeding Isshin. I put my facw in the pillow. "What wrong?"

"Huh...Oh, nothing really."

After awhile, Isshin fell asleep then we did.


	13. Honto No Jibun and Rhythm?

Rimas **POV**

Everyone was still in the beach house. I woke up earlier than usual. Thats only because Isshin was crying. I tried to take her outside for some fresh air but that didn't work. So I looked to see if there were any baby food in my bag. They all looked disgusting. I gave the the one that looked the best.

After she was done eating she went back to sleep. I went for a walk cause Nagihiko was still sleeping. The air was clean it smelt like ocean.

While I was walking on the sand I saw these 3 guys sitting on a bench. They looked the same age as me. I shrugged it off.

I saw them look at me, then whisper. I started feeling weird. They got up and followed me. I began to walk faster. I stopoed and turned around.

"May I help you." I said coldly.

One guy with black hair smirked. "Your really cute."

Another guy had crimson red hair. "Yeah."

The last guy had pale blonde hair. "It just makes me want to take you away."

...And he meant?.

ARE THEY HITTING ON ME!?

"I have a fiance, just so you know."

The red head walked up to me. "Why don't you come with us?"

"No!"

The blonde laughed. "You don't really have a choice." He grabbed my wrist. "Hey! Get your dirty hands off me, you psycho!"

Ths black haired person came behind me and picked me up while the red head grabbed me feet and stared to carry me away.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! FREAK! HELPPPPPP! YOU UGLY ASSES!" I kicked everywhere.

The black hair laughed. "Your so tiny and weak!"

"Let go of me! You won't get away with this! Once my fiance finds out what your doing, he's going beat alk your asses! He's strong you know! Don't underestimate him! LET ME GOOO!"

"Shut up!"

"YOU GUYS ARE IDIOTS WHO DON'T KNOW WHAT TI DO WITH YOUR LIVES! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I screamed as loud as I could. Theu duct taped my mouth. I began to cry.

They threw me into a black van. There wew all kinds of computer and electric things. "N-Nagihiko!"

"Your little fiance won't be saving. Whats his name, onion?" He started lauging.

Ugh! I'm so scared and mad! They started driving.

 **Nagihikios POV**

I woke up from screaming. It wasn't in the beach house from anyone because it sounded far away. I looked to my left. Rima wasn't there.

Isshin was sound asleep. I kept the door open to make sure I hear when she cries. The only ones up were Amu and Yaya. "Ohayo."

"Ohayo, Nagi."

"Um...By any chance, have you seen Rima?"

"No, why?"

"Well, she's not in the room."

"Hmm...Maybe she went for a walk?"

Wow, i'm so dumb. "Your right." Yaya came up to me. "Nagi!"

"Hm?"

"Do you have candy!? SAY YES!"

"I can't say yes is I don't have any. And Yaya-chan, have you ever heard of diabetes?"

"No? What's that?"

I sweat drop. I want to say this as nice as possible. "You see Yaya..."

I looked at Amu giving her 'should I tell her?' look. She nods. "Diabetes is when..."

Okay, since this is Yaya, i have to make it sound...Yaya-ish.

"When someones in candyland and they only eat candy all day. They eat it every day that everyday too much of the candy sugar is in their body. And then when that person dosen't stop eating the sugar, they turn into a giant blueberry. A blueberrybthat's unhealthy and has to be in the hospital. You get it?"

Amu was laughing her head off. "Oh...Yaya gets it." Yaya said looking down.

"Good. I'm glad you underst-"

"Yaya wants to be a blueberry! Thats cool! MORE CANDDDYYYY!"

I facepalm. I need to find Rima. I go outside and walk around to see if I find her. No sight of her.

Someone calls me. It's Rima. "Rima? Where are you?"

"3 son of a bitches took me away in some damn truck and I managed to spit off the duct tape on my mouth!"

"WHAT?!"

"And I- Hey don't touch me!" I heard screaming and yelling. Then another voice was on. "Your name is onion, right?"

"Wrong."

"Anyways, if you want your precious finace back you have to give us something valuable. How about money?"

"I'm not giving you shit!"

"Fine, suit yourself." He hung up.

I smiled. "He doesn't know anything about location on phones?"

I quickly looked up thr location where Rimas phone is. I tried running, but I fell. Right, my ankle is broken.

I crawl until i'm out of the beach. I can't go on like this. I try getting up, then limp. Then I fall right on my face. I groaned. "Ow..."

I try running again then I fall. All the cars just drive away like there's not an 18 year old boy with long dark purple hair falling like a idiot. I start getting mad.

That's not the solution. My mom always said, there's always another way. I looked down. What if there's no other way for this situation. Everyones probably wondering where Rima and I are. What if I get there too late?...

I shook my head. No. I'll find a way. Even though i'm good and dancing, cooking and other things, i'm not perfect. I'm just a human. Humans do things for a reason. And my reason is to save the one I love. I may not have superpowers like those TV shows but I can do it. There's no way i'm sayi ng 'can't ' ever again. Why? Because I can. There's always a way. No matter what it is. I can do it. With a broken ankle, leg, arm, whatever. That's what humans are made for right? A reason.

It felt like my heart lighted up. Suddenly a weird egg started floating. It was blue and with 3 dark blue japenese flowers. "H-Huh?"

How is it floating? Unexpectedly, something poped out making me jump a little. It was a fairy, with no wings. "N-nani?..."

I rubbed my eyes. I wasn't dreaming. "What the-? Is that a fairy!? Fairys don't exist! How!? What's going on!?"

It had on jeans. It also had on a sleeved shirt with a purple vest. It had on a hat thing that I don't know what it's called.

"I'm Rhythm! I'm not a fairy, i'm a Shugo Chara! I'm your woudld be self! You finally realized what you've been looking for! Strength! Cool!"

Your kidding me right? Aren't I a little to old to be seeing these stuff. "Would be self?...Honto no Jibun?"

"You got that right! Honto no Jibun! Now let's go, Nagi!"

"How do you know my-Woah!" Blue head phones appeared on me and a blue skateboard. "Where did this come from!?"

"Chara Change!" Then suddenly I started riding the skate board exteremely fast. I'm not even doing anything! My body's moving on it's own!

I reached my destination. It was pitch black and there was a sound of water dripping from a pipe. "Um, Rhythm, can you hide? Even if no one can see you."I slowly started walking aware of my surroundings. I opened the door then someone came from behind and jumped of me. Again, I fell my my face. "Ow! What the hell!?"

Someone with jet black hair was on me, "You must be onion, right?"

"Wrong!" I stuggled to get from under him. He's super heavy. "How much cake do you eat!?"

"Oh, shut up." He put a rope on my hands behind my back. He took me to this room where I saw Rima. "Rima!"

She looked. "Nagihiko!"

"Don't worry she's un harmed." Said a blonde.

"We just took some blood tests of her."

"Why?"

"Were trying to find someone who's an Geminin and a blood type A."

A guy with red hair nodded. "Unfortunately, she's not the one. Her blood type is B and she is born February 6th."

"Okay, good. So now why am I tied up?"

"Were going to test you."

"Oh, you don't have to. I'm blood type A but i'm born July 4th."

"Okay..."

They realesed up and we went back to the beach house. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, are you?"

I remembered Rhythm."Yeah." Shes gonna think i'm crazy if I tell her this honto no jibun thing.


	14. AMU-CHAN?

**Nagihikos POV**

I woke up early. I looked at the blue egg. Rhythm...It feels like I've seen him before. He popped out of his egg.

"I was with you before! When you were younger! But, I thought it was the time for me to leave and you were really sad about it, but in this case you do need me."

"And your trying to say?"

"I'm saying that you can't survive on your own!" I flicked him. "Ow!"

"I was doing just fine before you came, not that i'm still not."

"Whatever you say. You have a wedding to attend. Whats with this Chara? "Right." I looked at Rima who was still sleeping.

"Nagi, somethings weird about that blonde girl." I looked at the Chara. "Rima? What's weird about her."

"Remember I said normal people can't see me? Well, I think she can see me."

"How?"

He looked at Isshin. "That baby over there, she can see me."

"Isshin can?"

"Yup. People with young hearts have a wild imagination so she can see me even though they don't have a Shugo Chara yet. But Rima, I think she can see me."

"Again, how?"

"Well, your not the only one with a Shugo Chara. There are more people that have would be selfs. And I think that girl has a Shugo Chara. Born or not born, doesn't matter. She's probably not telling you like your not telling her. Who is she anyways?"

"Didn't you say you were with me when I was younger? She was also there."

"Well, I kinda forgot too."

I sigh. "That's my finace." His eyes got wide. "That's who your getting married to!? I thought she hated you!"

"You've missed a lot. I'm not explaining everything."

"Hey Nagi, hows Temari?"

Temari...Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko!I forgot what happened. I kinda feel bad. I didn't know what she was feeling. Maybe I shouldn't have told her about Hotori and Amu-Chan. I hope she can still come.

Okay, I need to wake up the queen. I go up to Rima. "Wake up, Rima-Chan."

Silent. I shake her. She opens her amber eyes. "Nagihiko?..."

"Morning sunshine."

"Why are you waking me up...?"

"You forgot?"

"Forgot what?.."

Well. I should've known. "Our wedding silly." Her eyes widened. "Oh! I forgot!" She ran to this bathroom.

I sweat-dropped. I walked tot the living room. Everyone was gone. They were probably in there rooms.

I saw a note on the coffee table.

 _Dear Nagi and Rima,_

 _We're at the wedding place where your getting married._

 _We went to help set up everything._

 _We woke up extra early and tried not to wake you guys up._

 _Today's your special day!_

 _-Love, your friends._

I smiled. I took a shower in the other bathroom. When I came out, Rima was still in the bathroom.

I knocked on the door with one finger. "Rima-Chan?"

No answer. "Are you okay in there?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! I'm fine! Just don't come in okay!?"

"Um...what are you doing?"

"I'm fine!"

"Okay then."

I got ready and went to the church. I went inside and saw some people doing thing and stuff...

Rima called me. "Hello?"

Rima was crying. "Rima!? What's wrong!?"

"M-My dad can't come!"

"Aw, really?...I gue-" She cut me off.

"WHOS GONNA WALK ME DOWN NOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!?"

She screamed.

"Woah! Calm down! Just find someone else!"

"IT HAS TO BE A BOY AND IF I PICK ON OF THE BOYS YOUR GONNA THINK WE HAVE SOMETHING AND THEN-"

"Rima-chan...Calm down. Don't worry, who said it has to be a boy."

"Hm...OH! I know. Thanks, bye!" He hung up.

After 5 minutes, Amu walked out.

"Where are you going?"

"Rima asked me to help her with something."

Could it be...No way, right? After an hour, people started arriving. I saw my cousins, aunts, uncle and much others. I also saw some of Rima's family. Weird, most of them had brown hair. I got scared.

W-What if Rimas MOM comes?!I had to be careful. If I get yanked my the collar almost choking me, it's Rimas mom or Rima herself. I finally saw my mom.

"Oka-san!"

"Nagihiko! Wow, look how handsome you are."

"Um...if you don't mind asking, where's Nadeshiko?"

"Oh, shes here. She said she'd meet me inside. She was kinda down."

"Oh, i'm going to find her."

"Okay." My mom walked away while I walked outside. I saw someone with purple hair sitting on the bench. I know that's her.

How do I approach her? I don't want to scare her. "Hi, Nadeshiko."

She looked over. "Oh. Hi, brother."

We just stared each other. "So your finally getting married. Congratulations. It's fun seeing you grow up."

I smiled. "I'm sorry for the other day. I didn't know how you were feeling."

"Oh. That? I was just over reacting. You did nothing."

"Is there anything you want from me?"

"Yes."

"What's that?"

She smiled. "Wear your hair in a ponytail and speak my voice and say 'I'm gay!' "

"What?! No!"

She laughed. "Just kidding."

"I'm glad your okay."

"Yes. Is Hotori-kun here?"

"Yes, why?"

"I need to speak to him."

"Um okay, but Amu might kill you."

She looked down. "Even though I may like him, he's meant for Amu-Chan. They belong together. So far one last time, I want to confess..."

"One last time?"

"Yeah, I won't be seeing you guys often cause i'll be back and forth from England."

"Oh. Well, good luck."

She smiled. "You too."

After another hour it was finally time for the real wedding. So everyone was waiting for it to start. After a while, someone told everyone to quiet down.

I was sweating all over. Actually, it felt like I was going to pass out. All these eyes staring at me... After a while, they let the love of my life out the big double door. Everyone stood up and looked back. And she was holding the arm of...

AMU-CHAN!?

My face expression changed into a confused one. Amu-Chan looked really embarrassed. I jinxed it...


	15. The WeddingAnd no ones a Lez

**Nagihikos POV**

Okay, maybe this is my fault. I looked at everyone's face expression. I told her 'Who said it has to be a boy?'

I guess it's the rules. You have to walk down with her father. Unfortunately, her fathers not coming or something. I don't know if her moms here so I'm still watching my surroundings.

I sweat dropped. She probably bribed Amu-Chan into some candy or something. I can tell both of them were embarrassed.

 **Rimas's POV**

I look like an idiot. I'm supposed to be holding the arms of my father but he's not here. So i'm holding the arms of my best friend.

I holding her arms so tight. I was really scared. I'm getting married. The moment I've been waiting for. I think Amu's pulse in her arm stopped.

"Sorry about this." I whispered. "It's fine. That's what best friends are for." She whispered back.

When we got to the end she whispered "It's all you. You can do it. Good luck." And she walked away. I got scared when she walked away.

 **Nagihiko' POV**

Rima was really shaky and nervous. She was gripping Amu's arm. She had on a white wedding dress obviously. It went above her knee's. There was a white bow tied in the back. It had some glitter and diamonds on it. I already know she doesn't like long dresses. She'd probably slip because she's so short. And clumsy.

By besides that, she's beautiful. When she opened her eyes a bit, she looked at me even though I was at the other side of the hall.

Oh, and this make be crazy, but Ami's the flower girl. Amu's little sister? I didn't know who else. I've met her before.

She threw flowers everywhere. I think she's having too much fun.

After one million years Rima finally reached the end of the hall.

Okay we said vows and whatever. I just want to get to the kissing part. She put a ring on me I put a ring her and more stuff which also took a million years.

"You may kiss the bride." DAMN, FINALLY! I smiled and pressed her lips on to hers. She put her hands around my neck while I put mines around her waist.

Oh yeah. The kiss also took a million years, the good kind.

Everyone clapped and streamers flew everywhere. Streamers? We parted but not letting go. "I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too."

So after, everyone went to the other room where there was tables and seats. There was a HUGE dance floor and lights. There was candy so I told Amu to make sure Yaya doesn't eat too much.

There were lights flashing everywhere and people were dancing. Kinda like the place we went to last time were I got drunk. Hopefully I DON'T get drunk.

The music was way too loud. I sat down somewhere. "Oh." Someone said. I looked to my right, it was Rima's... MOM!?

I flinched. "H-hello."

She got closer to me. "Your the one who got my daughter pregnant and had the nerve to marry her."

I'm so scared..."That's me..."

"But since it's my daughter, I had to come. Your not as ugly as I thought."

Oh really... "...Yeah, i'm really ugly aren't I...?" SARCASM.

"Are you getting sarcastic with me?"

Oh shit. "N-No way."

"Your pretty handsome. Cut your hair."

"Huh? Why?"

"I've never met a boy with long hair. Unless your trans-gender."

"No, i'm not trans-gender. I have a twin sister who also has long hair, so...And I don't think Rima knows your here. She's probably crying her eyes out."

"Her stupid father...That coward...!"

I looked. "Excuse me."

She walked away. I also got up to look for the bride. I finally found outside. "Hey, sunshine." She turned around. "Oh, hi."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah...just getting some fresh air."

"...You know, your mothers here."

She looked up. "What!? Stop lieing!"

"Why would I lie about that? I just spoke to her."

She eyes widened then she ran in the building. I smiled and went inside.

When I came inside Nadeshiko came up to me. "Nagi, Rimas part of the family keep calling me 'Nagihiko, why is your hair in a ponytail? Why do you have a dress on?' I said 'I'm not Nagihiko' and they laughed.

"Well, they don't know I have a twin sister then."

"So your not doing anything."

"They'll find out."

"There gonna more curious when they find out I can do your voice!"

"It's fine."

"Yeah it's now and when they get even more curious they might saying 'He's trans-gender' and it'll become a rumor then they will start saying 'Rima's a lesbian' then that will be a rumor then they'd start saying 'I object this lesbian wedding!' THEN MY, YOUR, AND RIMA'S REPUTATION WILL BE RUINED."

I NEVER THOUGHT ABOUT THAT! "OKAY, I need to tell them."

We went on the stage. I tried to get everyone's attention. I gave the mic to Nadeshiko. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" She said with fire in her eyes.

Everyone looked. Nice going Nadeshiko... I grabbed the mic. "Sorry for that." I glared at Nadeshiko. "Anyways, your probably confused why there's '2 of me'. I have a twin sister, that's a girl. No bad thoughts. No ones a lesb...ian or anything like that." I walked down Nadeshiko following.

Anyways, a million years later...

If you add the time up, it was 3 million years for everything start. Just kidding...

We started this, about 5:00 PM. Now it's 12:00 the middle of the night. I'm really tired...


	16. YOU LOOK SO STUPID! (Short)

**Rima POV**

After 2 more hours of hanging out with friends and family, it was finally over. It was 2:00 in the morning. Before everyoleft I made sure to do something so EVERYONE can see.

I got a piece of cake. I went up to Nagihiko. "Nagi."

He turned. "Ye-" I smashed the cake in his face. I fell on the floor and started laughing like crazy.

The cake slowly slid off his face and splated on the floor which made me laugh even more. Hey, that rhymes.

"Seriously, Rima? What did I do?"

Everyone saw and started lauhging. Kukai was also on the floor dieing. Tadase was trying to hold his laughter in along with Amu.

"AHAHA! I've always wanted to do that!"

"Now my face is covered with cake. You got some on my hair. Your lucky it's not on my clothes. When I say i'm getting revenge i'm serious."

"Do what you want. You look so stupid!"

"I bet I do. I'm going to wash my face." He said going to the bathroom. I saw Isshin trying to stand up but she fell.

She was in a baby pink ruffled dress. I might put some cake in her face too. But she's too cute for that. I mean, Nagihikos cute too but not cuter than Isshin.

Everyone left. They all left a mess too. But guess what? I don't care. Why? Because I'm not cleaning it up. Why do you think there are janitors?

I put Isshin in her car seat and we drove back to the house. When we got in I fell on the couch. "I'm too tired to walk..."

Even though I am really tired, I can't go to sleep yet. I put Isshin to sleep then I lay on the bed.

Nagihiko walked in. "Is Isshin asleep?"

"Yeah."

He suddenly con top of me. "W-What're you doing?"

"Shh." He kisses me. Then he starts making out with me. What is he doing!? He slides his tounge in my mouth. Oh. My. Gosh. OH, MAI, GAWSH.

He stops kissing me and looks in my eyes. "Nagihiko...what are you doing?"

"Take a guess." He says softly.

"I don't know..."

"I won't tell you if you don't guess."

"Your kissing me?"

"Wrong."

"Then what."

"You wanna find out?"

"Yes."

He starts kissing my NECK. NECK. . WHAT IS HE DOINNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!? I close my eyes. WHAT AM I DOING!?

He starts taking my dress off. (A/N:/ Like I said, I don't do lemons, but this is rated T. This is a lemon, but i won't be typing it.)

"N-Nagi, Yameru..."

After he fintook my dress off, I covered myself with the blanket. "Q-Quit staring!"

He laughed a little. "There's no need to cover yourself." He took of his shirt revealing his 6 pack. I blushed on accident, if they even exists.

"Yet, your staring too."

"Am not."

He laughed. "Remember a long time ago, you said you hated me."

"Oh yeah."

"And now...we're married, and we have a child." He tugged on the blanket trying to take it off me. He pulled harder.

"Rimaa..."

"No."

In one pull he pulled of the whole thing. "H-How.."

"Shhhh.." Then he did some...things I can't say.


	17. Big mistake

**Nagihikos POV**

I think I made a big mistake. I got Rima pregnant, Again. I'm such a damn idiot. We weren't planning on having anymore kids. Having Isshin was already enough. And i make her pregnant. 2 kids? I bet Rima won't talk me me today. She wasn't stopping me though.

JUST GREATTTT... I can handle 2 kids. I think.

The next day I woke up naked. I put clothes on. Rima already had clothes on. Just as expected, shes not taking to me. It's either

1\. She's embarrased or

2\. She mad she's pregnant now.

"Aw..why are you so mad?"

"I'm pregnant now! Thanks to you!"

"You were enjoying it though."

"Oh, shut up."

"It's true."

"But...No matter if I wanted to have another baby or not, i'd still be happy with them."

I smiled.

"But besides that,i only a little excited. A little=A lot.

A month later...

It's December. (A/N:/ Yeah yeah, I know it's February, but December for them.)

There's already Christmas lights everywhere. There Christmas stuff in the stores. Christmas commercials. Even though it just turned December, everyones way too excited. Rimas stomach is already showing. It's actually pretty big. Sorry, Rima-koi.

"Your soooo fat, Rima."

She glared at me. "This is your fault!

I layed next to her and rubbed her baby bump. "I know, i'm sorry."

I feel bad. She feels bad, literally. She's been throwing up, stomachs been hurting, and she's sleeping a lot.

"I want to go to Amu's house."

"Why? Are you sure?" She nods. We go to Amu's house. I'm surprised she hasn't moved with Tadase yet. "Hi Amu."

"Hi Rima, Nagih- Rima your stomach!"

She glared at me. "I know." I gave her a sarcastic smile. "Your p-pregnant?"

"Yup."

The pinkette looked at me. "Nagihiko, how could you!"

"How could I what?"

"Why did you do that to Rima!"

"Because I love her so much and I-" Rima cuts me off. "Shut up."

Amu smiled nervously. "Actually, that's a coincidence."

"How?"

"B-Because I'm pregnant too."

"What!? By who?"

"T-Tadase."

I looked at Rima. "Obviously..."

"YOU, SHUT UP!"

"I don't know if you can see it."She lifted her shirt halfway. She had a baby bump aswell. "We're having twins."

"Twins?"

"Yup."

Rima looked at me. "WHAT IF WE HAVE TWINS! WHAT IF WE HAVE TRIPLETS!? EVEN WORSE, WHAT IF WE HAVE QUINTS!?"

"Calm down Rima-Chan, I'm sure it's just one."

I remember when we were all just kids. We were all innocent. We were in the guardians. But now, some are pregnant and married.

We went back home. Since I felt bad i asked Rima something. "If there's anything you want, i'll do it."

"Actually, there is something I want."

"What's that?"

"I want you to dump water on your head, Jump off a house then steal a bird and give it cherry's then release it. Oh yeah, I want a flower too. And when you do i'll be satisfied."

Yup, she's insane. "I want to satisfy you but...I can't do that." No answer. I looked at her. She was sleeping. I told you she's sleeping a lot lately.

And it's my fault. I'm so stupid.

The next day...

Rima went to check if the baby's a boy or girl. I honestly don't know what I want it to be. She didn't want me to come cause she's still mad at me.

So i'm just here staring at the blank wall. Then I looked at Isshin who was throwing her toys everywhere. Then she threw it at my face. "Ow!"

She laughed. "That's not funny." She fell side ways. I tried to hold my laughter in.

I don't know how this is possible. She knows how to scratch, hit, kick and slap but she can't crawl yet. Everything she see's she tries to rip. Yes, even me. It hurts like hell. But when Rima's here, she's this loving baby who looks so innocent. What did I do?

Ohhhhh, I see now. She get's it from her mother. Why haven't I noticed that?

 **Rimas POV**

The next day I woke up before Nagihiko today. I plan to prank the hell outta him that when he can't take anymore, he'll cry like the big baaby he is. What did he do, you ask?

Absolutely nothing. I just like botheting him. It's halarious. I poked him on the shoulder. "Nagi..." He didn't wake up. So slapped her as hard as I could.

"Ow...What was that for?"

"Nothing. Wake up."

"No thanks." Okay. Suit yourself. I smiled. I got a bucket from the kitchen and filled it to the TOP with COLD water. After that, I added a lot of ICE CUBES.

I tipped toed in the room. Then I threw the water all over him. He jumped up. "AHH! What the fuck Rima!?"

Yay, he's pissed! "Ohayo"

"What was that for!?"

I started laughing. "No reason."

"I'm fucking wet!"

"You haven't touched water before? And besides, I don't care."

"You know...you can be really annoying..."

"I know." I smiled. He sighed. "Damn it..."

"What's the matter? It's just water."

"I'm all wet now. Did you ever think about my hair? You know how long it takes to dry? And while i'm waiting for it to dry, i'm gonna catch a cold."

Pftt...oops.

"You don't love me anymore?"

"I still love you."

MWHAHAHAHA, YOU HAVE MORE COMING YOU PURPLE HEAD!

What? Someone needs to teach this purple head a lesson.

He's changing so right now, I can set up. I put oil all around the floor. So he'll slip!

"AHHH, NAGIHIKO HELP!" I laughef silently. He rushed out. "Whats the mat-" He slipped. "AAHAHAHAHAAAHHAHAAH!"

"Oww..."

"You slipped on oil!"

"Why!? What did I do!? You devil !"

I laughed even more. I suddenly felt a pain in my stomach. Oh yeah, i'm pregnant. I looked at Nagihiko who was clutching his leg wincing. "Ahah-Ow, don't make me laugh."

"You think this is funny!?"

I looked to the side and saw a small baby. "Isshin? How did you get out your crib?"

"Where did you find oil?!"

I put her back to sleep. "Stop. Making. Me. LAUGH!"

"What!? So now it's my fault?"

I sat on the couch. "Actually, yes. Your the one who slipped."

"Your the one who made me slip."

"You should've been more careful."

"I wasn't caring about being careful, I was worried about you."

I glared at him. "This has to clean up." I looked at him.

"I have to?"

"Obviously."

"Oh right...Your pregnant..."

"You got me pregnant."

He looked at me and smirked. "You know what's funny?"

"What?"

"You were enjoying every bit of it!"

"N-no."

"Yeah. You were like 'Oooooohhh Nagiiiiiii' "

I blushed. I wasn't! "No I wasn't! I didn't even plan it! You did!"

"And you went along with it."

I can never win. I went to the hospital to find out if it's a boy or girl. It's a girl. Another girl.

I just need to tell Nagi. "Nagi...it's a girl."

"What's a girl?"

I rolled my eyes. I pointed to my stomach. "Ohhh...Wait, how did you find out?"

He's gonna be mad. "I went to the hospital obviously."

He sighed. "I told you to tell me. And you did the same thing when you were having Isshin."

"Oops."


	18. Nagi is a Perv

**,Nagihikos POV**

Today is the day before Christmas eve. Sure, Christmas is great and all but this year, their taking it way too far.

Not ONE commercial is normal. Actually, nothing is normal!

Everywhere I fucking turn- Excuse my language. What I meant to say was, everywhere I turn, there's either green, red or white!

You think I enjoy hearing 'Fa la la la la' everyday? You think I enjoy seeing lights too bright for my eyes everyday? You think I enjoy seeing 'santa' drink Coco Cola on every commercial? Everything is decorated in artificial snow!

I'm not having it.

Okay.. Maybe i'm over exaggerating. Rima was on the bed muttering something. "Who're you talking to?"

"Myself."

"What kind of conversation are you having with yourself?"

She shot a glare at me. "I was wondering why I was so stupid to let you get me pregnant once again!"

I looked to the right. "Oops." I said sarcastically. "But, I was also thinking of some baby names."

"Okay..How's your stomach?"

"Hm, I don't know, I guess it disappeared like nothing happened. I guess the pain randomly went away. That's great isn't it?" She glared again. Sarcasm.

"Sheesh, Rima. I was just asking."

She flipped her hair. "Drama queen..." I muttered.

"What was that?" She said getting ready to murder me. "I said...Your my queen."

"Thats what I thought!"

I checked on Isshin then went outside. It's snowing. How wonderful. That explains why it was so cold last night.

Someone started calling me on my phone. I answered. "Hello?"

"HIII NAGI!"

I face palmed. "Why hello, Nadeshiko."

"What are you doing today? Why am I even asking? Anyways, I have a dance recital on sunday, can you make it?"

"I'm glad your in a better mood. I'm just home today. And...I think I can make it, i'm not so sure Rima though."

"That's good! Wait, why can't Rima come?"

"Oh, she's pregnant."

..

..

..

..

..

"WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!?"

"I didn't tell you?"

"Nagi! How could you do that to Rima?! Last time I saw you, you were innocent as a butterfly. But now, your getting girls pregnant!?"

I sigh. "You make it sound so bad. If you were to tell someone that, you'd make it seem i'm a hentai going around raping and getting girls pregnant. This is my wife, so it's fine. And...whats so bad about having -"

"SHADDDAP! DON'T SAY THE S WORD!"

"I wasen't going to."

"Well, I have to go practice and see Hotori-kun."

"Hotori-kun? Is a Amu-chan okay with this?"

"Don't worry. I told Amu-Chan everything. Why would I betray my best friend?."

"Are you over him?"

She sighed. "I don't know...But there is a guy i'm interested in."

"Do you mind telling me who?"

"S-Souma-kun."

"Souma-kun?!"

"Yes..."

"Your kidding right? You do know Souma-kun likes Utau-chan, right?"

"I know, I know. It's just that Hotori-Kun has Amu now...And I'm not going to hurt my bestfriend. Souma-kun is nice, cheerful, hyper, cool, fun...and other things. But i'm not really sure if I like him. There's also Tsukiyomi-Kun...He's cool, he has pretty hair, he's tall, hot..."

Hot..That does it. "Nadeshiko, please tell me your kidding." I took a deep breath. "TSUKIYOMI-KUN? THAT NEKO WHO ALWAYS THINKS HE'S ALL THAT WHEN HE CAN'T FIGHT FOR SHIT?"

"N-Nagihiko."

"Knowing him, he'd probably let you die if you were in a bad situation. He may look tall and strong but he's a weak bitch."

"Sorry, I was just thinking... But there's Sanjou-Kun...He's smart...and he's...um...smart...and smart?"

"That's basically all."

"Then there's Nikaidou-kun."

"What the!?-That was our teacher for heaven sakes! Nadeshiko, your lovestruck. You don't know who to choose."

"I guess your right...There's no one better than Hotori-Kun...He's cute, charming, nice, kind, gentle, helpful, loving, and handsome."

I face palm. That's not what I was saying. "Well bye, my perverted brother!"

"Bye, my lovestruck sister- Wait, perverted!?" She hung up.

I sigh once more. I went in the room. "Are you okay, Rima?"

She was crying. "Rima!? What's wrong?"

"I-It hurts Nagi!"

"Are you-"

"No IDIOT!"

I'm worried and she calls me an idiot. Typical Rima.

"Wait, it stopped." I sweat drop.

Hours later... (9:30 PM)

I sit on the bed and watch this weird show about a spanish girl and a monkey with red shoes. They explore every single day. There's also this talking lizard, cow, a FATT red bird and other animals. I just find it weird. I turn it to a different channel.

This weird movie pops up. It was in the 'S' scene, if you know what I mean? How we made Isshin? Yeah. I quickly changed it. "No more...please.."

I look down at Rimas clothes. She's taking a shower. And I stole her clothes. Why? A) I want to piss her off B) I want to see what she was going to wear C) No reason D) I want to see her without clothes.

It's definitely D. "Nagihiko!" She screamed in the bathroom. "Yes, madam?"

"Give me my clothes!"

"You have to come get it. I'm not getting up." She stomps out with a bra and underwear. "Give. Me. My. CLOTHES!"

I smirked. "What do you mean?"

"Don't act all innocent now! I know you have it!"

"Have what?"

"My clothes!"

"What clothes?"

"Myyyyy clothes!"

"Whos 'Mai'?"

"UGHHHH, NAGIHIKO!"

"Yes, Fujisaki-san?"

She blushed. "Give me my clothes! Hurry up! It's cold."

I look at her body and smirk. Well, maybe I am a pervert. "Rima, your breasts are bigger."

She blushed more. "You pervert! When did you become such a perv!? And, are you checking me out!?"

"Maybeeee..." She gave me one hard slap on the face then snatched her clothes. I laughed then it ciezed into a dumbstruck look.

Isshin. Is. Climbing. The. Coffe. Table. I rushed over to her and lifted her off. "When did you become a good climber. Why are you out of your crib? It's bedtime for you."

I put hee in her crib. She cryed for 5 minutes then went to sleep.


	19. Christmas Festival

**(A/N: To all the viewers reading this, i'm going to be ending this story soon. When Rimas child is born, I'll end it. No, there won't be a sequel. I did too many sequels to this. But! I will be making another Shugo Chara story! Either Tadamu, Rimahiko or Amuto... I don't know how to write Amutos very well... Tell me what you want in reviews!**

 **Rimas POV**

It's finally the day i've been waiting for! No, i'm not getting my matcha Pocky yet.

CHRISTMAS!

I'm really exicted because it's Isshins first Christmas. Nagihiko seems mad about it though. "Nagihiko? Are you mad that's is Christmas?"

No Answer. Oh yeah, he's reading this stupid book about, whats it called? 'Physics'. Hmph. Shame. "Helloooooo!?"

"Hm?.." He said with his eyes still on the book. "You know it's rude to not look at the person who's SPEAKING TO YOU!"

He looked at me. "Yes, Rima-Chan?"

"As I was saying, are you mad it's Christmas?"

He looked to the side . I looked to the side too, to see whats he was looking at. "Well, it's not that I hate Christmas or anything, it's just i'm just not in the mood."

"What happened?"

"My eyes hurt after seeing too much red,white and green."

"Too bad."

"What?"

"I said 'Too Bad' because your ARE and WILL be coming with me, Amu, Yaya, Nadeshiko, Kukai, Tadase, Utau, Kairi and Ikuto to the Christmas Festival."

"Kairi? Sanjou-kun? I haven't seen him in a while. And Nadeshiko agreed to this? I thought she wa practicing for her recital."

"WHATEVER. Everything handled."

"I don't feel like-" I cut him off. "Too bad, so sad. DEAL WITH IT. You'll look bad if you don't come and it's friends hanging out."

"Yeah but, it's snowing outside and your pregnant."

"I'm fine! You will come no matter what and if you continue to argue with me, you'll suffer,"

"Okay, okay." Hehe. What will he suffer? I'll tikle him badly. I'll prank him non stop. I'l embarras him and I might've cut his hair too.

"And," I continued. "Whats so good about thats boring book."

"I just find it interesting." Suddenly, something who looks like a wannabe fairy pops out. "Nagi! Did you forget I'm here!?" It yells.

IT TALKS!? "Rhythm! I told you not to come out in front of her!"

I don't know what my face experssion was, but I bet it was priceless. As I was about to scream, Nagi covered my mouth. "Don't scream!"

I slapped him hand off. "WHATS THAT? WHATS THAT?! WHATS GOING ON?! WHY IS IT FLYING!? WH-" He kisses me. "I'll explain."

10 minutes later. "You girlfriends mean." Rhythm says. He layed on the bed. "You haven't noticed?"

"You!-"

"I'm just kidding."

2 hours later..

Isshins at Nagi's moms house. I stepped outside. "It's colder than I thought..."

"I told you." I glare at him. "Not. ONE. WORD!" He looked scared. Hehe.

We got to the festival. Utau, Kukai, Yaya, Kairi and Ikuto were already there. Were's Tadase? Not that I care or anything. DON'T GET THE WRONG IDEA. Even though i'm still kinda fizzy about that kiss. AGAIN, I LOVE NAGIHIKO. Wait, Amu and Nadeshiko isn't here either! That when I looked and I my best cool and spicy wannabe friend! Amu!

I smiled. Then I saw then I saw something else. I saw 2 babys who looked about a month old. One had pink hair and one had blonde. Could it be...

I was interrupted by a purple head girl running towards us. Instead on jumping on me I moved and she jumped on nagi. HAH.

"OW! NADESHIKO GET OFF ME! YOUR HEAVY!" Nagihiko says recieving a few(a lot) stares from people. "NAGII I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN A LONG TIMEE!"

Thats when I saw a tall blue headed person. "Oh, hey pipsqueak."

Is he talking to ME!? "What did you say!?" Then when he saw Amu he ran by he and hugged her from behind. "Amuuu...Your still so warm as long time ago..."

"I-Ikuto!?" I looked at Tadase who was shaking and cluting his hands. "TSUKIYOMI IKUTO! GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Utaus eyes widened. "Ikuto! Wait, kukai, there's a ramen shop over there."

"Cool! It's all for free today!" Yaya yanks Kairi. "KAIRI! THERES A SWEET SHOPPE OVER THERE! YAYA WANTS TO GOOOOO!"

Are you sure were 18..? Nagihiko sweat drops then walks over to Amu. "Are those your twins, Amu-Chan?"

He nods. Ikuto freezes. "Don't tell me those are also Kiddy Kings?" Amu slaps him then nods. "Their names are Amaya and Tamae."Utau walks over. "How about we walk around? Meet back by the fountain at 10:00 PM.

We all nod. Nagihiko gently takes my hand then we all start walking. After we saw pretty Christmas stuff, we all split up. Utau and Kukai went to a ramen shop, Yaya and Kairi went to a sweet shoppe, and Amu, Tadase and Ikuto went to a play. Nagihiko smiled at me. "Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere." I smiled back. He pointed to a photo booth. I nodded. We went inside and took pictures. About 8. We decorated it with sparkles, hearts and stuff.

We went to stores and watched plays and musicals. When we were walking around Nagihiko stopped me. "Rima-Chan," I turned. "Ye-"

He threw a snowball at my face. I shivered. "Nagihiko!" I threw 3 at him and 2 missed. "HA." It was 9 something. We sat on a bench and watched fireworks.

"Pretty..."

"Not prettier than you, though." I smiled. After the fireworks, we walked to a place were nobody was. Nagihiko released his hand from minds and put it around my waist.

He kissed me. I put my arms around his neck. Then we started making out. W-where did he learn to make out like that? After a minute we parted and we said everyone.

Kukai waved his hand. "We were going to go to you guys, but then you started going at it."

I blushed... "Well, it's not like you were the only ones we found making out." Ikuto looked at Utau and Kukai. "We can't kiss?" Utau glared at Ikuto.

"Kiss? You guys were eating each others face off."

We all went home.


	20. Amiku

**Nagihikos POV** **(A/N: Yes, I changed my picture and won't be changing it again. SHORT CHAPTER)**

Yesterday, Isshin opened th gift's we got her. Well, she couldn't open it so we may have helped her.

Amu had her twins and Ikuto was left crying. I don't feel one percent bad.

Anyways, we finally chose a name for the baby.

Drum roll ple-forget it. Her name is Amiku.

I know, we choose weird names. Anyways, in the evening I was watching Isshin play along with TV, Rone called my name. "NAGIHIKOOOO! THE BABY! IT HURTS!

Shit.

I ran. "You mean..."

"Yes! Stop standing there and help me!"

She's right. I picked her up bridal style and rushed her to the hospital.

I made one mistake though. I went to the hospital where she had Isshin. They don't let you in the room. You know what, I DON'T CARE! As long as she's safe.

I sat in the dark waiting room. No people around me, leaving me with my own thoughts.

An hour later...

I opened my eyes. Had I been sleeping? I looked around. Oh yeah. Rima. I looked at my messages. I had about...hmm...one million of them. I replied 'Busy' to all of them. But one caught my attention.

Amu: Hi Nagihiko, how is Rima? She hasn't been answering my calls or texts like she usually does since yesterday. Is something wrong? Is the baby here yet? _-Friday 1:28 PM-_

Nagihiko: Sorry about that. Her stomachs been hurting a lot so she's been sleeping. And she's in labor right now. Oh yeah, the navy's name is Amiku. -Saturday _2:02 AM-_

Damn, all that time went by? All I can do is hope and sleep.

2 more hours later..

I woke up and groaned. My backs been leaning on this uncomfortable chair. I looked at the time. 4:10 PM. Sighhh..

10 minutes later a doctor came in. "You may see your friend now"

"Wife.." I corrected. "Oh, sorry."

"It's fine." I went to the room and opened the door slowly. I saw an angry Rima.

"H-Hey Rima. Are you okay?" She stuck the middle finger at me.

"Ouch.." I kissed her on the forehead. "I'm really sorr-" She slapped me.

I saw a baby girl laying down. "Threre she is. Amiku..." I laughed. "What?"

"She has purple hair.." Amiku opened her eyes. "And she has your amber eyes."

Wow, Isshin has Rima's blonde hair color but she has my brown eyes and Amiku has purple hair like me but Rima's amber eyes. Cute.

After 2 days we finally got to go home. I held the baby and smiled. We went to my mom's house. "Hi mom, how are you? Where's Nadeshiko? Baaya?"

"One question at a time."

"Please don't freak out, this is our 2nd child, Amiku."

Nadeshiko ran. "SHE'S SOOOO CUUUTTTTE"

I smiled. We went to Amus house and Kukai, Tadase, Yaya and Utau.

"WOW NAGI-KUN, THAT BABY LOOKS JUST LIKE NADESHIKO!"

"Wow, Fujisaki. Your a huge perv." Said Kukai.

"Oh, shut up hypocrite!"

He blushes. Amu had a confused experession. "Hypocrite?"

I smirked. "Ask Kukai."

"Shut up, Fujisaki. You had 2!"

"I don't need to be told twice, thank you."

 **Rimas POV**

Why are these two talking about this?

I slapped Nagihiko. "Shut up."

"Ow.." He said rubbing his cheek.

"HAHA! You got slapped by your girlfriend! She's so small and it hurts you!"

I gave Kukai an even bigger slap. "Oww... Nevermind.."

Hmph. I may be small, but I can hard. Don't believe me? Get me pissed off and you'll see.


End file.
